Unknown
by Other Wybie
Summary: Niles is lonely. He's denying his love for C.C. Babcock, who he thinks will never love him. Meanwhile, Fran's got a plan. Niles/CC, Maxwell/Fran.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the Sheffield household. Fran was chasing after Maxwell, Brighton was teasing Maggie, and Gracie was, well, being Gracie. Sylvia was cleaning out the refrigerator. One less thing _I _had to do.

But the house didn't feel the same without one person. C.C. Babcock.

C.C. is well, a bit mental. She's bitter, witty, and incredibly smart. But she's after Maxwell.

Why is the butler always the one with the most screwed up life?

I'm old. And not married. And not getting any younger. I'm not successful (I'm a _butler)_ and I'm never going to be like Maxwell. I'd like to sing on Broadway, I'd love to be famous! But I can't seem to ever get any luck.

I've been with the Sheffield's for a long, long time. It's getting to be a bit tiring. Maxwell and C.C. have their business drama, Fran and Maggie have boy/man troubles, Brighton and Gracie's problems vary. No one ever seems to care about me. I seem forgotten sometimes.

Fran is my best friend. I didn't exactly like her when she first walked into our lives, but now I don't know what I'd do without her. It's no secret her and Maxwell have a 'thing' for each other, but that idiotic man is slow.

I wonder…

If I left, who would miss me? They'd certainly miss the cleaning, the cooking, all of that. But who would miss _me?_

Fran might… but I'm sure everyone else around here takes me for granted.

Should I leave? Perhaps find somewhere I am happier?

I dust around the kitchen. I'm alone, surprisingly. Sylvia must have left.

I want to leave. But I just can't, because of… because of… _her._

I love C.C. It's a secret I shall take to the grave.

"NIIIIIIIIIIILES!" Fran yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss Fine?" I replied, sounding a bit sharp.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Fran asked.

"Nothing, now what is it, Miss Fine?"

"I was just thinking… ya seem kinda lonely here. Don't you ever think about getting a cat, or a dog, a hamster… perhaps a girlfriend?"

"Now, where did this come from?" I was getting suspicious.

"Well, you've never been married-,"

"You haven't either."

Fran glared at him.

"Well… that doesn't matter! You're getting older, Niles. Don't you want to settle down?"

"I'd like to, but there isn't anyone." I lied.

"No one? Not at all?" Fran asked suspiciously.

"No."

"Well… I've got someone who's lonely, not me, and I think you two might be a nice couple if I set you two up on a date!" She said enthusiastically.

"It's not Val, is it?" I hoped it wasn't her.

"Nah, not her. You'll thank me for this date one day, Niles!"

"I didn't say I'd go on the date yet."

"I don't care, you're going! I'm tired of seeing you moping around!" Fran said.

I sighed.

"Where and when?"

**A/N: First fanfiction. I love 'The Nanny' so much! Reviews would be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Nanny'.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Niles, you look so handsome!" Fran said as I got ready to leave.

"Thank you, Miss Fine. I'm a bit nervous though… are you sure this woman isn't a freak?"

"Well… she's not that freaky…."

"What?!" I said, appalled.

"No, she's not a freak. Now, go!" She said, pushing me towards the door.

I reluctantly left. Fran insisted I took a taxi to this fancy restaurant I was having my date at.

I stared out the window of my taxi, nervous. Why was I so nervous?

The taxi finally got to the restaurant. I paid the driver and turned to look at the restaurant. This place looked like somewhere Maxwell would hopefully take Fran one day. I wondered why we couldn't have done something more casual.

And then I felt horrible guilt. This lady I was taking out to dinner wasn't C.C.! I couldn't enjoy myself with any other woman.

But why couldn't I? C.C. just wasn't destined to be mine. I couldn't love her. I don't love her! I'll give this woman the time of her life.

I entered the restaurant.

"I have reservations for two, sir." I told the waiter. The waiter looked at a list and nodded.

"Right this way." He said, and I surveyed the place. Fancy, elegant. Very nice.

He led me to a table that was in the far corner of the restaurant. Quiet and out of the way. I took my seat, and waited.

"Sir, your date is here." My waiter announced with a grin.

I nodded and watched in anticipation. Who in the world did Fran want me to go on a date with?

And then I saw _her._

C.C. Babcock.

My date.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, outraged.

"Niles? _You're _my date?" She said, in shock.

"Leave it to Miss Fine to have us go on a date with each other."

"I hate that woman." C.C. said grumpily as she sat down across from me.

"Don't you love anything at all?" I said sarcastically.

"Not really."

"Chester?"

"Who? …Oh, my dog! Well, of course I love him!"

"You barely remember to feed him."

"I'm a very busy woman."

"Doubt that." I smirked.

"I love Maxwell, too." C.C. said.

"Babs, do you love him or do you love his money?"

"I love…." She paused, thinking. "Both! Yeah, I love both." She smiled her evil grin.

I shook my head in disappointment.

"Miss Babcock, we both know you're lying. You only love him for his money, his looks, and the satisfaction of you having him instead of Miss Fine." I felt like venting.

"Niles, how do you know what I love him for?" C.C. said, starting to get angry.

"I just know. It's quite obvious."

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever think I'll get married?" She said softly, sounding slightly upset. She wouldn't look at Niles.

Where did that come from?

"Miss Babcock, you have your moments. I'm pretty sure someone will marry you."

"Thanks, Niles. I'm just doubtful."

"Why are you so doubtful?"

"Well," She hesitated. "I can be a bit mean."

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. A _bit mean?_

"Explain." I said bluntly.

"I can be a bit uncaring at times. But when it comes to love, I don't want to be uncaring. I care for people, I just don't show it."

"I've seen you show care… maybe once or twice. It still shouldn't stop you from falling in love." I replied, trying my best to be kind.

"Thanks, Butler Boy. You're not that bad, I have to admit it."

"I guess I could say the same for you. Would you like me to walk you home?"

C.C. looked a bit surprised at my offer.

"I… I'd like that, Niles."

**A/N: Is it wrong to squeal when writing about Niles and C.C.? Anyways... reviews are wanted. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Nanny'.**


	3. Chapter 3

My god.

I was walking C.C. Babcock home.

Why was I doing this?

Because I loved her.

No, you foolish old man! She'll never love you. Get over it. You're not in love.

"It's nice out tonight." I commented, looking up at the sky.

C.C. looked up.

"I guess so." She said, looking straight ahead. We walked in silence. I glanced over at her ever few seconds or so.

"Niles, this is my apartment building." She said as I accidentally walked past the front door.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, in a weird daze. "I'll take you up to your apartment.

We walked to her door.

"Well, Niles, I'd like to thank you for tonight. It wasn't exactly as I expected." C.C. laughed.

"You're welcome, Miss Babcock. It was… fun."

"Tonight made me a bit… happier? A bit more confident. Thanks, again." She said, unlocking her door. She turned around and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Niles."

"G-Goodnight, Miss Babcock." I said, smiling, and I turned to leave.

I felt nauseous. Miss Babcock? Did she love me back? It can't be. Just a thank-you kiss.

I took a taxi back home. Fran was waiting for when I came home.

"Miss Fine, _why_ in the world did you set me up with _her?" _

"Well, you're both lonely. Lonely plus lonely equals less lonely people." Fran said.

I shook my head and started to go up the stairs.

"Niles! How was the date?!"

"It was okay. We talked. That's it."

"But no romance?" Fran said, sounding disappointed.

"No romance. I'm sorry."

Fran went into the kitchen. I went into my room and sat on my bed. I needed to think.

I don't love Miss Babcock.

She's repulsive! She hates me!

But she's amazing.

She loves Maxwell! Not me!

She never has to know I love her.

Face it old man, you're in love with the one and only, C.C. Babcock.

I fell asleep on the edge of my bed, still dressed in my suit.

* * *

I awoke to a knock on my door.

"Niles? Niles?" I heard a familiar voice say gently.

"Come in…." I said, feeling faint.

"Niles, I have something to tell you." C.C. said.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you." She said.

"I love you, as well, Miss Babcock." I said, and I got up and kissed her.

And then I really woke up.

"Dang, just a dream." I said to myself. And then I really did hear a knock on my door.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Nanny'.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in." I said, surprised.

"Niles, it's ten in the morning! Why aren't you out of bed?" Mr. Sheffield said.

It wasn't C.C. I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"Nothing, sir. I'm terribly sorry. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

He nodded and left.

I changed into my regular uniform and headed downstairs.

"Niles, there you are! Don't worry me like that." Fran said.

"It won't happen again, Miss Fine."

"Something's wrong, Niles. Ya got to tell me."

"I had a nightmare. It's nothing."

Fran shook her head and left.

Then _she _walked into the living room.

"Hello, hello, dear sleepy Niles." She said, smiling.

"You're awfully happy, Miss Babcock."

She shrugged and left the room. I cleaned for awhile until I heard Fran and C.C. talking in the kitchen. I went over to the door to listen.

"So, Miss Babcock, how was your date with Niles last night?" Fran said.

"I still can't believe you did that, Nanny Fine."

"Yeah, yeah, how was it?"

"It was okay. Nothing special."

"No sparks?"

"Not really."

"You're lying, Miss Babcock, I can tell! Something happened that you're not telling me about!"

"Well, he was really different last night."

"Different how?"

"He was kind, for once in his life."

I rolled my eyes.

"Kind? How?"

Fran was my closest friend, but she's definitely nosy.

"Well… I asked him if he thought I would ever get married… he told me I would. And then he even walked me home."

"What a gentleman! What happened when he walked ya home?"

"Nothing, Nanny Fine."

Fran sighed.

"If you say so, Miss Babcock. I'm going over to Ma's."

I heard the door close.

She didn't tell Fran about her kissing me on the cheek. Probably some pride thing. She didn't want Fran to freak out over nothing.

I returned to my cleaning. Soon after, C.C. entered the room.

"Oh, Niles. So dedicated to your work." She laughed.

"Why don't you go flirt with Maxwell while he drools over Fran?"

She frowned for a second.

"Angry, Niles? Why so angry?"

"None of your business, Babs."

"I'd like to talk about last night, Niles."

I froze.

"What about it?"

"Well… it didn't mean anything, right?" C.C. asked, obviously nervous.

"No. It didn't mean anything."

"Good." She said, relieved, and she left to go work.

I stared after her.

"It didn't mean anything." I said to myself.

I went into the kitchen to clean.

She didn't love me. It was official.

Of course she didn't love me. I'm old, and just not her type. She's comes from a rich family, while I'm a butler. It's just not meant to be.

But it's obvious Maxwell has a thing for Fran, and she doesn't come from a rich family! And she's a nanny!

And they're not married.

I sighed.

Life couldn't suck any more than it did right now.

**A/N: Wow, I'm loving the reviews. Sorry for the little cliffhanger. I'm an evil person... anyways, I've got a great idea for the next chapter. I might even give you two chapters today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Nanny'.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was seven. C.C. was working late tonight. They were working on a new show.

I was washing the dishes. Fran ran into the kitchen.

"Niles! How about you and Miss Babcock go on another date? I think you two could really be a good couple!"

"Miss Fine, she would never agree to another date, and frankly, I don't want to go on another date with her."

"Niles…" Fran whined. "Please, please, please?"

I sighed.

"Miss Fine, she doesn't love me. There's no hope."

"Are you saying you love her?"

"No. I'm saying it's never going to happen. Give up."

"Then go out as friends. She's in a better mood today from your date last night."

"Fran, I'm-,"

"No excuses! I'm going to ask her for you." Fran dashed out of the kitchen before I could do anything.

I ran after her, but she locked the door. I listened in.

"Miss Babcock! How about you and Niles go out tonight as friend? Just friends."

"Nanny Fine, Niles doesn't want to go out tonight. Even just as friends."

"Yes, he does! NIIIIIIILES!" Fran yelled.

I paused before answering.

"What, Miss Fine?"

"You and Miss Babcock are going out tonight! As friends!"

I sighed.

"Come on, Miss Babcock, let's go now and get it over with." I said.

Fran pushed C.C. out of the office.

"Where should we go?" She said.

"I don't care."

"Let's just go to my apartment. I'm too tired to go anywhere else."

"Fine."

We took a taxi to her apartment, not speaking to each other the whole time. She unlocked her apartment door when we got there.

"Just… sit down. I'll get you some wine."

"Drunk." I muttered to myself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

She poured each of us a glass.

"Isn't Nanny Fine ridiculous? She just won't give up." C.C. said.

"Oh, well. Just amuse her."

"I'll try, Butler Boy."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's funny, actually. If this had happened, oh, one year ago… I might've actually… liked you." C.C. said, blushing.

"What?!"

"Well, I liked you a little last year. Only for a little while. It was nothing."

I stared into my glass.

"I'm over it. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said apologetically.

"It's… okay."

I couldn't believe it.

Why, oh _why _couldn't we turn back time?

She could've been mine.

"So… who do you like?" C.C. said jokingly.

"Someone who I fear will never realize I love them." I responded immediately.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Niles." C.C. said, genuinely sounding sympathetic.

"Yeah. It's just never going to happen." I frowned. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh… no one, really. Just a little crush."

"On Maxwell?" I grinned.

"Niles!" C.C. said, embarrassed.

"You've been after him for a long, long, time, Miss Babcock. Don't you ever fear that time is running out, and that he might love Fran?"

"I… I just don't know anymore." She started to cry.

"C.C., don't cry. Maxwell can be incredibly ignorant sometimes." I handed her a tissue.

"I-I'm okay, Niles." She said. "No witty comment? The strong, powerful, C.C. Babcock is falling apart right in front of you."

"It's obvious you're in a lot of pain. If this was a more minor situation I would've said something."

C.C. attempted to smile.

"I'm just… not as young as I used to be. I'm running out of time to fall in love. I may have money, but money can't buy love."

"C.C…" I started, almost admitting everything. I felt so bad for her.

"Yes, Niles?"

"Everything will be okay, sooner or later. Everyone falls in love eventually." I said, staring at the woman I did fall in love with eventually.

"Maybe it's just the wine, but you seem really sweet tonight, Niles. Have you always been like this?"

"I have been. I just don't show it."

"I like it." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes. This could possibly be one of the happiest moments of my life.

"I've never seen this side of you either, Miss Babcock. The one with emotions."

"Very funny, Niles." She laughed.

Oh, how I loved that laugh.

I was feeling confident. I put my arm around her. She looked up at me and opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to.

She was so amazing. I couldn't imagine loving anyone more in the world.

Admit it, Niles. You really love her. She is your life.

I gave up. I knew I loved her, and I was tired of denying it.

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's getting late, Miss Babcock. I should go home." I said.

"Oh… okay." C.C. said, blushing.

"Goodnight." I said.

"'Night." She said, and she closed the door.

"I love you." I whispered to the door, and left to go home.

**A/N: Aww. I feel really fangirly. And I got two reviews really quick after I just updated it and while I was writing this. You guys rock! This chapter is dedicated to you people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Nanny'.**


End file.
